The Legendary Super Saiyan's Legacy
by CathAstrophik
Summary: Sequel to The Legendary Super Saiyan's Pride. Celera, the daughter of Kori and of the Saiyan monster Broly, arrived on Earth to discover the cruel intentions of Dr. Gero's androids. She meets Gohan, son of Kakarott and Trunks, a lonely half Saiyan boy ready to fight for the future of his planet. How will Celera and Trunks's relationship evolve? PS: I LOVE REVIEWS.
1. The Past

She used to look at her mother do everything for her and she liked it, for she felt safe with her. The small planet she was living on was quite and the population was friendly and gentle. Her mother was so strong and she established both of their lives on this small, green planet with orange and pink skies. Their house was in a very vast land with lush fields and beautiful and colourful flowers. The little girl that she was grew up to be the spitting image of her mother: she had long black hair, dark eyes and a strong, lean body, proving her Saiyan heritage. The strength she inherited from her mother, both physical and mental, she worked on everyday while she trained with her senior. She was only a young adolescent girl, but she knew a very deep and dark power was boiling inside of her. She was happy living with her loving mother and she tried to be the best kid possible. After all, her mother saved both their lives and she had to live up to that. Her mother trained her in the arts of different martial arts and the little girl and now grown into a twelve-year-old girl, she found her strength and the courage to express it. After a good day of training, her mother would groom her hair and they would wash in the river nearby while laughing and talking. That's how the days went by with her mother, the woman she so desperately revered. That's how they went to sleep that night. She went into her own bed and her mother wished her goodnight and closed the bedroom door gently, leaving only a small crack of light so her daughter would know that she was always there for her. Her sleep was easy and effortless.

There was a loud crash in the middle of the night and she woke up, looking around to see if it was her mother who caused the noise drama in the small house. It seemed liked the lights of the house were struck down, so the young woman rose up and crawled outside of her room trying to trace her mother's energy. She was keeping hers low and she exited her bedroom slowly, looking around for any sign of danger. It was complete darkness in the house and she walked down the stairs slowly, crouching on the ground silence. She could hear screaming outside and she recognized her mother's voice from the open window in the kitchen. "_How_ did you find me?" she heard her mother speak. Was someone looking for her, or for both of them? What in the world was going on to her mother? The young woman pushed back her long black locks and tried to analyse the power levels of the people her mother was talking to. There were two of them, that she knew well, but their power levels were unreadable and almost untraceable. They were also suppressing their powers. This alarmed her and she crouched lower to the ground and kept moving forward, towards the small kitchen, where her mother cooked her meals with love. Her bare feet were now up against the kitchen wall, near the window where the conversation between her mother and a man could be heard.

"It's been such a _long_ time since we last saw each other, Kori, I thought that perhaps we could pay you a little visit, for old times sake. You sly vixen, you have been hiding for so long… It took me forever to trace your steps into this wide universe… But now that we found you, there is _something_ we want from you." Who that the other person the man was referring to? She frowned and looked around to see if there was anything she could alert her mother with of her presence.

"What else can you take away from me, Paragus? I don't have anything that might interest you in the slightest… And you **better not** be talking about my legacy, you old monkey." She said, venom escaping her mother's mouth. The man called Paragus started laughing very strangely. He only spoke a few little words, but the fear in her mother's heart appeared slowly. "_His_ legacy." These simple words made her mother tremble in fear for she knew the man Paragus was referring to, after all. The young woman could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she realized that they were talking about her. What did those men want with her, a child with only common fighting abilities?

"Where is my son's offspring? _Where is the boy?!_ I can't feel his power level at all… you must be hiding him, for you are so great at it!" Paragus said, apparently very angry now. The young woman decided to look up the window to see what was happening and she saw her mother's hand flying in the air, hitting Paragus's gut so violently the ground shook and lightning was heard. She gasped as Paragus's body fell on the ground, not moving. The older man was in obvious pain and blood flowed through his mouth, falling on the ground. Her mother had used her immense power to stop the assailant from getting to her family, just as she had taught her daughter to protect her cherished things in life. Her daughter smiled as her mother racked the older man with a series of kicks and jabs.

"That was to make sure you understood me, old fool. Now get out of this planet immediately, before I kill you." Kori said to Paragus, her fists high in the air and so was her spirit. Her mother was strong and proud, just as any Saiyan would be of its lineage. She had learnt the same skills as her mother, of course, as the Saiyan rite of passage to adulthood. She could feel her mother's powers, her inhuman strength flowing in her veins and she was proud of it. She also wondered what boy they were taking about. Did she have a sibling she wasn't aware of? The young woman snapped. They were talking about her! "He's coming Kori. I suggest you do what I tell you before things get really serious." Her mother screamed out in pure rage.

"_You have brought this __**monster**__ here?_ How dare you, you son of a bitch!" said her mother, giving one last punch to Paragus, sending the man across the field, down in the dirt. Her mother knew that she was hiding in the kitchen, supressing her energy to stay unrevealed. The young woman crawled on the ground, heading towards the back door, wanting to take a closer look to her mother's fighting. The older woman was now a little bit out of breath, but she was in perfect fighting condition. Her black hair was tied back, letting her powerful eyes shine in the young moonlight. Her daughter was the spitting image of her mother, except for her eyes: hers were black, shining in the dim light with Saiyan pride. It was a full moon, but her mother had cut off her tail at birth.

She later learned in life that once a Saiyan looked at the moon while it was full, it became a terrible monster. That seemed to have scared her mother enough to take the painful decision to cut her daughter's tail off. Her mother saw her through the door glass and she smiled. She was about to wave back at her, but a sudden tremor shook the house so violently she fell on the ground, stunned. When she rose up, she opened the door and ran to her mother, who also fell on the ground, her leg wounded in the process. "Mother, are you able to stand up?" she asked.

"Of course." Was all she replied. She was looking in the distance, deep in thoughts. She had never saw her mother in such a state of mind: she was beyond scared and this frightened the young woman. The deep clouds of dirt and sand blinded their views of what had happened. Soon enough, they saw in the horizon a small, round and white spaceship, much like the one her mother possessed. The hatch had been opened and something escaped from its insides. Her mother gasped and her daughter grabbed her arm, pulling her away slowly. A huge being came out of the space pod, like a giant. His arms were strong and his stature was impressive, even for a man. His chest was broad and his neck was bulging with muscles. He was truly a physical menace. The young woman dared to look upwards and saw what she feared the most: a pair of deadly, black eyes that resembled hers. She noticed his harsh and violent expression was directed towards her mother, who was now standing taller in front of this being.

"I found you, Kori." He said as a whisper. Saiyan hearing was developed enough to hear whispers a mile away and his voice was so deep and menacing it sent shivers up both their spines. The young woman could see the older man called Paragus walking towards them, injured by her mother's hits, his arms rendered useless. The walking of the mystical giant was now faster and her mother put an arm before her young daughter, pushing her aback. "Fly away as fast as you can and take the space pod." She said to her. "I can't leave you here with that thing, mother! Come with me, please!" She tried to pull her mother's arm to her side, but she refused, snapping it away. "Please, leave!" she said, pushing her daughter harder this time, meaning her words.

"Who is this, Kori? Some useless being you're desperately trying to save from me?" Her mother did not reply. Instead, she insisted her daughter pressing on towards the back shed where she hid the space pod, years ago, when she arrived on this planet. The man raised one hand and smiled evilly. "That's a no no, I think!" he sent the most intense energy wave the young woman had ever seen towards her destination and the shed exploded in a violent black, along with her escape plan. Both women turned back at the monster in front of them, the mother grabbing her child's arm, pulling her towards her.

"Kori, I will not kill you right away for the fun of taking your head off of your body would send too much pleasure to my limbs. Now, hand me my son before I destroy this planet." He said, venom escaping his mouth. Paragus had now joined the three of them, his head bleeding a little. "Broly, do not look farther for a boy, for there is none here. Only these two pathetic beings are on these lands." Broly growled in anger, sending a chill down the young woman's back. Kori smiled and chuckled.

"Old man, I didn't think you were this smart. Of course there is no boy here that your son fathered. Only she and I live here. I'm sorry to disappoint you to say I did not produce a male heir out of your blood, Broly. Instead, you have given to this world a beautiful, powerful, deadly daughter. Fortunately for you, she's standing right here." She said. The young woman's heart stopped. This being, this monster that her mother feared with such a passion was her father? She looked back to her genitor's eyes and it seemed that Broly was also looking right back at her, angry beyond words.

"Impossible… _You witch!_ That's impossible! She's **useless**, meaningless to me! Her power level is so ridiculously small…! She's pathetic beyond belief, what tells you that I am…? She can't be the child I am searching for!" he said out loud, speaking to himself, his hands now gripping his head. The young woman did not want this monster to see her tears. Instead, she laughed and looked at her mother. Paragus growled and Broly snapped his expression towards them.

"He's right, mother. This _cannot _be my father. Look at him, unable to control his anger. He's worthless. He means nothing to me." Broly trembled in rage as his daughter marched towards him, her eyes set on his. She stopped right in front of the man and crossed her arms, her chin in the air. "I am not a boy, that you are right. I am far better than any boy you will father and I have more worth than any other Saiyan men here!" She said, showing him her teeth, growling. All she could here was Paragus's laugh as Broly stayed silent, in a trance. "Well, she surely has her mother's attitude. But that won't last for long…" He said, grabbing the young woman's arm. She snapped it back and punched her grandfather in the face so hard she heard the bones in his nose crack, making the man cough out blood.

"Do not touch me!" She said, sending an energy wave towards her paternal grandfather, pushing the man back into the ground, yelping in pain. Broly, her father, was still in a trance of shock and wasn't moving. She quickly turned around and ran to her mother, who seemed to be also in shock, but she managed to mumble something about darkness inside of Broly's heart, which she did not bother to understand. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard that put both women on the ground. Broly had escaped his shock and powered up so quickly Kori had to protect her daughter from debris caused by this sudden tremor. It was a scream one could only hear once in its life: it was so deranged, so powerful, so deadly. The young woman was pushed down to the ground by her mother's powerful arms and felt the energy of her senile father running through her fingers as she touched the ground. His energy was so pure, yet so uncontrolled it nearly made her cry in fear. She feared he would come to get her and make her suffer. She was also scared for her dear mother, whom she thought her father would take revenge on. She had to do something. She could suddenly feel the power her mother possessed being taken out of her body, meaning she was about to fight.

"Mother, don't fight without me!" she pleaded to her mother. The older woman let the young girl out of her grasp to stand up behind her. "Listen to me. There is one way, only one way out of here and that is to use one of their space pods to escape. You will fly to one of these and escape this planet." The young woman gasped, but her mother reassured her with a smile.

"Don't worry! I'll escape with the other one. Trust your mother, darling." The girl nodded and she flew towards one of the pods, but was violently grabbed by a powerful hand and rushed into the ground with a loud thump. Her senses were affected for a couple of seconds and she found herself facing the most dangerous man in this galaxy, inches away from his face. "Where do you think you're going, little girl?" he said, an evil grin pressed on his lips. She gasped as he grabbed her throat, pulling her away from the ground. Her mother was now running towards her, but Broly had pushed her back with a destructive energy wave, sending the woman into the house, destroying it in the process. "Mother…!" She was stopped by Broly's grasp getting stronger on her delicate throat, making the young woman grab her father's arm, trying to push him away.

"Struggle all you want, little bug. You can't escape." She knew she wouldn't last long at this rate. She had to do something to get herself out of this mess of else it would be the end of her. Deep down inside her heart, she knew she had the same violent energy as her genitor and she looked deeply inside herself to find that last hope. She could only thing about her mother, her crying mother, in pain, her head under Broly's feet. He was going to kill her and not even regret it. Power surged through her body from the anger this man was making her experience. She could feel the jolt of the same energy her father had displayed running in her veins. She grabbed Broly enormous arm much harder this time, making him grunt in anger. "Little vermin!" She felt it snap inside of her and she let it all go in one distinct scream, her anger exploding in one single shot, making everything around her trembling.

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in Broly's gasp and was standing firmly on the ground, her father inches away from her, smiling. "Well, you're not so pathetic after all. Looks like you inherited your strength from me, after all. I want to see more!" he said, punching her guts, making her fall on her knees in pain. She could only hear her mother's screams behind her. She was running towards them. "Let her go, Broly! You saw everything you wanted to see, now leave her be! She has done nothing wrong! I was the one who caused you all this pain. Take it all on me, not on her…" she said, quickly grabbing her mate's arm in despair. He only laughed at her.

"Kori, you stupid woman. Do you honestly think I would fight you in the state you're in? You lost every shred of power you once possessed. Even this little girl could defeat you in battle." He said, laughing, while his daughter was lying on the ground, stunned. Her mother cried but stayed on her feet. "You want to fight, Broly? I'll give you everything I have. You will not regret any of it, for all the years you spent trying to find me and to gut me alive." She grabbed his arm, immobilizing him for the shortest moment. "Get up! Now's your chance! Please, find Kakarott and never mention this to any one but him! Get out of here!" she screamed to her daughter. Broly caught interest in what Kori had said and his hands began to tremble out of fury. "Kakarott… KAKAROTT!" She quickly listened to her mother and ran in the opposite direction, towards the space pod her grandfather used, in the fields. She cried because she knew her mother wouldn't make it out alive. She continued running and she could see in the distance the small, white, metallic space ball in the soil of her lands. She was about to jump into the space pod when she was abruptly stopped by Paragus, who was standing right in front of his, his leg now bleeding.

"I suggest you do not leave. You'll have to kill me if you want to use this." He said, unfolding his arms, blocking the young woman's way. She smiled and put her hand in the air, inches away from his face. "Move it, you fool." She sent a blast so intense towards her grandfather this one fell to the ground, wounded. She quickly stepped inside the space pods, but was stopped once again by all the buttons and screens inside the machine. She gasped as she saw her father now flying at the speed of light towards her, her mother on his tail. She pressed the first button she saw and the shuttle quickly moved, sending her into the air at a very fast pace. She was now heading into space, her father still tailing her. He quickly moved towards the space pod and she screamed when she saw his face through the space pod glass. She was now directly facing him. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't even remotely furious. He only said to her something she would never forget. "I'll find you again, Celera!" He said, while laughing maniacally, his face distorted with anger and agony. The space pod escaped the planet's atmosphere and she looked back to see her mother's pod escape too, but she saw nothing. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw, moments later, her whole world end with her planet's destruction. She turned back and closed her eyes, dreaming of her mother and herself seeing each other one last time. Her destination she did not know. Her mother's last words to her were to find this man, called Kakarott. She would obey her mother's last wishes.


	2. The Contact

Gohan was starring at the sky when Trunks joined with him, on that warm summer day. They had just finished their training session and the young, purple haired half Saiyan was exhausted and let his body rest on the ground, next to his mentor. Gohan's pitch-black hair was gently pushed back by the wind and he also let his back touch the ground, closing his eyes. "You know, Trunks, we must enjoy days like today. This kind of day, with a beautiful blue sky and warm sunlight can only give us more strength." Said Gohan. Trunks nodded and sighed. "I wish we could beat them already, so we could begin our lives already…" he said to Gohan. Gohan rose up and nudged Trunks on the head, making the young man wince in pain.

"Stop thinking like that! These androids are maybe not human, but they're not indestructible! Someday, we'll show them whose boss and that's a promise! There will be no more killing, no more senseless destruction, no more pain and tears. Someday, the Earth will once again be at peace." He said, making Trunks smile cheaply. "I hope you're right Gohan." He said, rise up also. They both elevated in the air and flew towards the city, where Trunks mother and he lived and where Gohan was sleeping while training the young man to fight and to defend what was important to him. They could smell Bulma's cooking miles away and they decided to hurry up the pace, for their stomachs were lamenting cries of hunger. When they arrived on the door step, they were greeted by a middle aged blue haired woman. Trunks smiled as his mother opened the door house to him.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are not dead, you know. You've been gone for hours, Trunks, how about calling me next time to you decide to train that long? And you Gohan, my friend, are getting to be a bad influence on my son." She said, a smirk on her face. That was the way Bulma was: fiery, hot-tempered, borderline violent with her words but always loving in the end. She had cooked her son's favourite meal, which were spicy rice and tuna patties. Gohan never really said no to anything Bulma cooked and always had his face full of food, just like his late father, Goku. The three of them sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. Actually, Bulma _ate_ and the half Saiyans literally _shoved _the food down their throats without breathing. They talked about the news on android activities and how they had destroyed another city today, leaving only a few hundred people alive at most. This seemed to infuriate the Saiyans, which seemed to possess very strong emotions concerning death of innocent people. Bulma always thought that hers and Vegeta's son and Goku's son, being half Saiyans, felt this compassion towards mankind, for they also had human genes and that this strong sense of justice and respect for human life made them even stronger warriors. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken off by a loud tremor and she fell off her chair, her son grabbing her arm.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, sweetie. Gohan, what was that?" she asked the black haired Saiyan. Gohan frowned and looked at her silently. "I have no idea, but we better check it out before it turns sour around here." He said, leaving the house, followed by Trunks and a shocked Bulma. "Something's definitely wrong." Said Gohan, pointing at the woods behind Bulma's house. There had seemed to be smoke meters away from them, deep inside the small woods. Gohan stepped forward, indicating he was going in the forest to inspect the situation.

"Are you going out of your mind, Gohan, for Lord's sake! Look at this scene and tell me you're joking! What will Trunks and I do if you get attacked or worst, killed? And foremost, what do we do with Chi-Chi if you die?!" screamed Bulma, which made Gohan laugh a little. Thinking of his mother was always what helped him endure his father's death. "Don't worry about me, Bulma. And please don't call my mom about this." He said while running into the woods, tailed by the young Trunks. Bulma angrily nodded her head and turned back, entered the house and closed the door behind her while checking outside just to make sure her son was safe.

Gohan and Trunks ran into the woods, but could see the point of impact of the thing that had crashed into the woods. Gohan was certain that it was neither a bomb nor a forest fire. He expected this to be just like when Vegeta landed on Earth, all those years ago, when he was only about six years old. The space pod Vegeta had used made the same noise as this thing that landed in Bulma's lands and it seemed to display the same white smoke too. Gohan was now worried: what if it was a new enemy he had to face alone with Trunks, who barely knew how to focus his energy? Not only did he have the androids to worry about, but now this? His father would have known what to do. If only he hadn't died of this stupid heart virus, he would've been with him right now, at his side, fighting for the future of Earth. He sighed and looked at Trunks, who had also lost his father, the prince Vegeta, at a very young age. Somehow, they were the same.

When they reached the clearing, there was a huge crater and a small, space pod right in the middle of it, just like when Raditz and Vegeta landed on Earth. This seemed to intrigue the young Saiyan, but it seemed like no one was coming out of the space ship. Gohan frowned. He did not like this at all. After all, everything that had come out of these space pods had somewhat wanted to kill him, and that wasn't reassuring at all. Trunks was about to take a step towards the space pod, but Gohan put a hand right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait, Trunks. This is dangerous. You have no idea what lies inside of this pit." He said, taking a step forward himself. He slowly walked down the crater and the wind blew in his face while the cockpit door opened. Gohan stopped moving and took a fighting stance. He knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park: this was a Saiyan space ship, after all. When the cockpit hatch finally opened fully, Gohan could barely see what was inside. He carefully approached the pod and his eyes grew wide open with shock. He had been prepared for a Nappa kind of guy coming out of this ball like ship, but instead he had found an unconscious young woman, her eyes closed shut and her black hair blowing in the strong wind. He lowered his defences and turned around to Trunks, who had been waiting at the top of the crater. "Come down, Trunks!" Trunks executed himself and flew down the crater in a hastily motion. When his feet touched the ground, he ran to Gohan and frowned. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Trunks, take a deep breath." Ordered Gohan. The young Saiyan frowned.

"Why would you want me to-"

"I said take a deep breath." Trunks filled his lungs with air and gasped, letting all the air out at once. He frowned and looked back at Gohan. "Trunks, what does she smell like to you? Don't tell me I'm crazy, I know this sounds really weird and stupid, but I need to know for sure." Said Gohan. Trunks sighed and smiled.

"Gohan, she smells of honey." Gohan knew it. That girl was a Saiyan and there was no doubt about it. His father, while he grew up on Earth, never really understood what were a woman like and what she smelled of, let alone a Saiyan. Gohan had learnt of his Saiyan heritage through Vegeta and this one, although not very friendly towards him, had once told him that female Saiyans smelled like honey, or something along that. The scent was strong enough to pierce through the thick smoke from the impact, meaning this girl was still alive. Gohan was in a very sticky situation: he had found a Saiyan and he wasn't sure if she was really unconscious or waiting for him to approach to slit his throat. He took the chance and walked closer to the pound to discover that this young woman had been truly knocked out from the descent. He pushed opened the pod hatch and grabbed the girl slowly, sliding her body on his wide shoulders. Trunks shook his head.

"Gohan, what are you doing? Don't tell me we are bringing her back to my mother's place! You know how she is! She'll ask questions, investigate on this alien and experiment on her like she's a lab rat!" screamed Trunks to his mentor. Gohan smirked.

"It's funny how you perceive this girl as an alien, for you share the same Saiyan heritage." He said, making Trunks suddenly very uncomfortable. He looked at the delicate young woman resting on Gohan's shoulder. Her face was pale, but her skin seemed to match the colour of the rest of her body. She was wearing torn up clothes and her long black hair was braided very femininely. Her arms and legs seemed strong, as if she had been training for a very long time. Her hands were solid but so frail at the same time. She had long, dark lashes and her mouth was pink. If he could qualify this being, it would be dangerously attractive. He decided to ignore his mentor's comment and followed him back home in silence. When Gohan reached Bulma's door, he knocked and entered the house like nothing had happened. Bulma was waiting near the kitchen with a pan in her hand.

"So, what was that all about? What did you find – AHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the half dead Saiyan girl on Gohan's shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GOHAN?! _What _is she and _what is she doing in __**my **__house?!_" Gohan sighed and lied the girl down on the futon, making sure her head was comfortably rested and that her body was straight. Bulma was about to hit the alien creature that was lying on her sofa, but instead she decided to ram it on Gohan's head, this one screaming in pain. "Serves you right to bring strangers into my house, Gohan! You're lucky you're Goku's son, 'cause if you weren't, I would have taken out my gun!" she screamed, grabbing her son's arm, pulling him closer to her. Trunks pulled back a little and walked towards Gohan. "Gohan, I think we should tell her."

"_Tell me what, young man?_ Go on, you seem to want to say something to me." Gohan sighed and sat down next to the body of this young woman, who seemed like she was sleeping, after all. "Bulma, this is no ordinary girl. She's a Saiyan, just like us." He said. Bulma wore a puzzled look on her face.

"How do you know she's a Saiyan for sure? I mean, aren't you guys the only ones left in this world?" she asked, suddenly baring a sad expression on her face. Gohan and Trunks knew that both of their father had been the last Saiyans I existence and that they were the last ones who could pass on the genes, for Goku and Vegeta were dead now. "She smells of honey, Bulma. That's what female Saiyans smell to us, males. That's how I knew she's a Saiyan for sure. And look at her: strong body, pitch black hair, powerful energy… she's certainly not human." Said Gohan, also wondering what to do in this kind of situation.

"Do you think she's evil, Gohan?" asked Trunks, now wondering himself.

"I don't know, Trunks. Judging by what I saw of the other Saiyans, I can't be sure. Look at Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta, even. They were all Saiyans from outer space and they were all evil at some point when we fought them, my dad and I. I can't say for sure what she'll do when she wakes up, but one thing is for certain: we must be prepared for anything." He said, closing his eyes. He could feel this young woman's heartbeat beating really fast, her fast pulse making her sweat. She was now wincing a little and her body moving: it looked like she was in pain, in her dreams. He could feel her energy and for what he knew, it was powerful, like all Saiyans. She was a possible threat, but for now, she was sleeping and didn't pose an immediate problem.

"Bulma, can she stay here for a while?" asked Gohan to the older woman. Bulma frowned and looked at her son. Trunks nodded silently and she threw her hands in the air, giving up. "She can stay here as long as she doesn't try to kill me to taste my blood." She said, returning to the kitchen, finishing cleaning the dishes. All night, Gohan and Trunks, though with heavy lids, kept and eye on the stranger sleeping on Bulma's couch. Bulma had to wash off the young woman's body at one point during the night. Gohan had brought the young woman in the bathroom where Bulma prepared a bath for her. Gohan walked back to the living room and lied down on the ground and closed his eyes. Minutes later, Bulma, in tears, escaped the bathroom and sobbed like a child, alarming Gohan. He ran up the stairs and sighed. "What's wrong, Bulma?" he asked, worried.

"Oh my god, Gohan… Her body is covered with scars and open wounds! This poor girl was assaulted! She's a survivor, Gohan; no human girl would have survived such terrible wounds… I'll have to stich everything up later. For now, I'll go clean the blood on the floor and take her out of there. Meet me in the operation room later." She said to Gohan. Bulma, although not a practicing doctor, was a mechanical genius and a biologist by all standard and also knew how to operate, literally. Being the wife of the late Vegeta, she knew how to fix wounds and broken bones. She would apply her techniques on a Saiyan girl she barely knew, which was new to her.

As soon as the unconscious young woman was dressed up in Capsule Corp clothes, Gohan brought the girl behind the house, where Bulma's office stood, closely followed by Trunks. Bulma had stayed up all night to fix the young lady's old wounds. She wondered where she got them, honestly. Who would attack such a pretty, strong and obviously threatening young Saiyan girl? She shook her head and continued to stich the young woman's arms. She had bruises all over her body; Bulma could see the powerful and violent handprints on her skin, like violet tattoos. As soon as she was done, Bulma called Gohan and they brought her to Trunks room, which was given more than willingly by the shy Trunks and was laid down again to sleep. She was now wincing and her face was torn up with pain.

"Trunks, is there anything that helps a Saiyan with the pain?" she asked, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"No, mom, only time and energy heals wounds. But I think her psychological wounds are far more painful than the ones she has on her skin." He said, also sitting down, next to his mother. Gohan had gone to sleep and Bulma was also feeling the restraints of tiredness. She smiled to her son. "Sometimes, I think you're older than fourteen, Trunks. Where did you get that wisdom?" she asked. Trunks responded with a smirk.

"Mom, don't you think she looks pretty?" he asked his mother, which seemed to have taken back Bulma. She did not expect this at all. "Yes, of course, son… of course. But I would worry about her skills more than her looks, Trunks. She might be the most evil thing since Frieza…"

"You know what, mom? I cannot feel that darkness inside of her, right now." He said. Bulma sighed as her son's wisdom surprised her again. She bid him a good night, or what was left, and went to her room to get some well deserved sleep. Trunks stayed there, by the stranger's side, until sunlight. He rose to inspect the Saiyan more closely, since he didn't the chance to do so earlier. He focused his attention on her face, which he found the ivory skin to be very milky and soft. Her nose was slightly pointed and her lips, which were in a pout, were soft pink. Her chin was slightly round and her hair was soft and so dark that when he looked at it, he got lost in it. His purple bangs were now hanging down his face: he was so close to her that his shirt was pulling towards her. His hands were resting on the bedside and his eyes were now focused on hers. He wondered what colour they were. He was about to lean in closer when he felt a very subtle, but powerful energy startled him.

She opened her eyes and met his blue ones suddenly. Trunks had his answer: her eyes were black, deep and surely beautiful, just like her envisioned.


	3. The Trust

She opened her eyes very slowly. Her gaze was blurred and her arms were numb from the wounds. She immediately found Trunks gaze and the depth of his icy blue eyes jolted her out of her momentarily trance. She was still in a state of shock. Her memories were so distant and her mind was in a thick fog. She was befouled by this stranger's Saiyan scent. It took her a couple of seconds to adjust to her new environment. She was lying on a hospital gurney, her wounds mended and a stranger with blue eyes and deep lavender hair was staring at her. He suddenly touched her hand and the heat she felt from that touch was enough to break her state of shock. "_Mom, she's awake_! Come, she'll need-" Celera grabbed the young man's arm and punched him against the wall, alerting Bulma and Gohan that something was indeed wrong. Celera ripped the bandaged and the IV's from her arms and jumped off the bed, heading towards Trunks, a ki blast already prepared for him and his immanent death. She would not let him touch her again. Her entire body was on fire, as if someone had thrown her on burning ashes. She couldn't let him know, not even from a wince in her face, that she was in terrible pain. A woman with blue hair and blue eyes erupted in the room with a knife in her hand. She noticed the young man plastered against the wall and started screaming angrily, pointing the knife she held in her hand towards Celera.

"_You bitch!_ How dare you touch my son! Don't come any closer, you Saiyan _monster_!" Another man soon came in the room and Celera, having a keen sense of smell, had noticed his faint Saiyan smell. He was wearing an orange and dark blue gi and his eyes were dark and full of apprehensiveness.

"Saiyan! You must calm down! Do you know where you are?" he asked. She could only stare at him. He was tall, lean and he had short black hair. Many scars covered the skin on his face and his arms. She determined her could also fight, proving his Saiyan heritage. She looked around again, trying to grasp every little detail of the room she was in. It seemed she was in some sort of hospital room, surrounded by potentially dangerous strangers. She looked at her hands and her entire body. She had been cleaned. The last time she had looked upon herself, she had been splattered with blood. Her crazy grandfather's blood. Her mother's blood. Her own blood. "I will not ask again. Do you know where you are?" asked the man in the orange gi. She frowned.

"Where… Where am I?" she asked. The spaceship she had taken to come here wasn't anywhere close to her current position and she couldn't escape. Celera began to panic. She couldn't remember her destination. She couldn't remember her mother's last wishes. The impact had taken her memories from her. Her breathing was accelerating and her wounds had reopened. She bled very quickly and at an alarming rate. "You are on Earth, Saiyan. Where do you come from?" She was hesitant to answer.

"I don't know. I can't remember. Who are you and what do you want from me?" She held on her bleeding arm, the pain freezing her entire body.

"My name is Gohan. I too, am a Saiyan. A half Saiyan, that is. The kid you just rammed through the wall is called Trunks and his mother's named Bulma. Let me get to the point. Are you planning to destroy this planet?" His question was very clear. Celera frowned.

"Destroy this… this planet? I… I'm not sure. I don't think so. This was certainly not my mission." She tried to tell herself, though she couldn't exactly remember what she was doing on this dirt ball and why she was sent here. Gohan could relax for now. This Saiyan was not dangerous for the moment, unlike Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa years ago when they came to Earth. And thank god she hadn't mentioned the Dragon Balls. He was soon alarmed by all the blood on the floor. This girl was bleeding to death and the cause of such a physical trauma was still a mystery to him.

"Look. We don't want anything from you. You are badly hurt. Your wounds need to be mended and very quickly. You won't last much longer in this condition. You need to lie down and let us fix these wounds." Gohan said while approaching her. Celera took a fighting stance and growled. "Get away from me!" Was all she said before suddenly collapsing on the floor in hypovolemic shock. Gohan hurried to her and put her on the gurney. He immediately looked at Bulma. "Quick! She's in trouble!"

Bulma helped her son up and frowned, dropping the knife on the ground. "Why would I help her? She attacked Trunks! She could very well kill me and all of us!" she screamed at the half Saiyan. She immediately noticed that Gohan was being very serious. She gave him a dirty look and started to mend the girl's horrible gashes.

"I'll need blood. A lot of it. I need _Saiyan_ blood. Boys, roll up your sleeves. Gohan, I hope you don't scream like your father at the sight of a needle." She said, preparing the blood transfusion. Gohan swallowed hard. He looked away the minute she put the needle in his arm and Trunks smiled at him. Gohan found this strange. Why in the hell would this kid smile? He had been thrown against a wall, for crying out loud. Yet why did he seem so happy? This baffled the older Saiyan. It would have baffled Vegeta as well. Just the thought that his son would let himself be pushed around by a girl would be enough for Vegeta to become Super Saiyan. Gohan sighed. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, would be surprised today of all days. Another Saiyan, and this one full blooded, was still alive and seemingly untouched by Frieza's tyranny. It took an hour to finish the blood transfusion and the mending of the wounds altogether before the Saiyan girl was in a stable condition. Her heart rate had returned to normal and she would soon wake up again. Gohan and Trunks were escorted outside of the room while Bulma kept a close eye on the Saiyan stranger.

Gohan grabbed Trunks' hand and looked puzzled. "_Why would you let your guard down?_" Trunks didn't answer. Gohan insisted. "Do you know you could've gotten yourself killed? _Tell me_! Why didn't you fight back? I know you can!" Trunks frowned.

"I wanted to know… it's nothing, forget about it Gohan." He said.

"Trunks, I want the truth. What were you thinking?" Gohan asked.

"Well… I wanted to feel what she felt like. Her eyes… I looked at her for merely a second and already I could tell that she felt hurt, alone and sad. You could feel through her energy that she had been traumatized. When she punched me, I felt something that I've rarely seen in a fighter, Gohan. _Restraint_. I felt she was holding back. That's why I knew she wouldn't hurt me any further. I felt compassion from her, in a crazy sort of way. So I didn't fight back." Was all he said. Gohan was shocked. This kid could feel an enemy's emotion. He could so easily read through people's feelings that it made Gohan uncomfortable. Gohan thought of Trunks in a different way from that day. Even though the kid didn't have proper training and that not one of the Z Warriors paid attention to him, not even his father, he was in a lot of ways stronger than Vegeta, and even stronger than Gohan himself.

"Trunks. I've decided to make you my pupil. From this day, I'll train you in the martial arts, just like my father and Piccolo did for me. I promise I'll make you a great warrior." Trunks eyes were lit with joy. "Really? That's great! So, when do we start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. For now, we'll rest. I have a feeling this will be a long night ahead of us." Said Gohan. They both sat silently down on the porch and drank iced tea made earlier by Bulma. This was a time to enjoy freedom, thought Gohan. He hadn't heard from the androids in days and that was, in some way, comforting to him. The last several years of his life have been living hell for him. Not being able to destroy the androids on his own reminded him on a daily basis that he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and that he couldn't fail to destroy them, no matter what. And now Trunks would also help him carry this burden. He wasn't alone anymore. After several hours on the watch, Bulma finally exited the operation room. Sweat was beading on her forehead and she seemed exhausted. Trunks and Gohan, who had woken up, looked at her questioningly. She smiled.

"Well, thanks to you guys, she's stabilized. She's sleeping. She won't wake up anytime soon, so you guys should get some rest as well. I'll stay up in case she needs assistance. Go on, leave. Don't make me change my mind now." She said, smirking. The young men looked at each other and ran upstairs to sleep. Bulma had taken care of preparing a bed for Gohan. He always seemed to crash at her place recently. He suspected Chi-Chi to be the reason behind his escapades, of course. Last time Chi-Chi had spoken to her son, she demanded a grandchild from him. Bulma laughed. Poor kid, she thought. Gohan was so much like his father that it pained Bulma to even look at him, at times. The same hair, the same facial expression, the same kindness… If only he had Goku's natural fighting abilities, the androids would be dead already and the world would be at peace. Alas, she couldn't blame Gohan for his failures. He was training so hard and trying so vividly to take his father's place as saviour of the world that she couldn't hold his failures against him. Nobody could. Nobody would. She would make sure of that.

Gohan had asked her beforehand about taking Trunks under his wing and Bulma accepted without a second of hesitation. She had thanked him for taking on a responsibility that Vegeta could never own up to. She had a Saiyan kid, her best friend's Saiyan son and a Saiyan stranger under her roof. Bulma had never felt like such a stranger in her own house. She was surrounded by aliens with supernatural fighting abilities. The only worry she had now was concerning this half dead Saiyan girl sleeping in her operation room. She decided to go check on the young Saiyan woman before taking a much needed nap. She opened the door and she closed it behind her. The room was dark but Bulma could clearly distinguish a figure lying on its back on the medical gurney. The Saiyan before her was not moving, but her face was twisted in uneasiness. She was probably having a nightmare. A very bad one, thought Bulma. The worst nightmares are not happening while you're sleeping had said her late husband to her once. Vegeta had once been like this child, Bulma thought. Broken, in pain and vulnerable. She had remembered just how much she missed Vegeta's presence, even though this one was a total ass to her most of the time. But this one Bulma would not let go of. For some reason, this Saiyan girl had reminded her of the undying spirit of this ancient alien race. She had tried to kill her son, yet Bulma didn't feel any hatred coming from this girl. She wasn't anything like Raditz, Nappa and even Vegeta for the matter, before he and she married. Bulma squirmed uncomfortable as the Saiyan girl winced in pain, always in a dream of her own. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I don't know who you're fighting against in your nightmare, but I hope you win."

She exited the room and prayed that the girl would make it past the night. After a much deserved rest, Bulma then moved to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the young men. She raided her fridge and prayed to the gods that the food she had in her house was going to be enough to feed two Saiyan men. After all, she couldn't help but to remember that Goku and Vegeta ate like there was no tomorrow at every meal. She sighed and began to cook the eggs and the pancakes she had prepared. Soon, the smell of food dragged Trunks and Gohan out of bed and the minute she turned around to arrange the table, they were already sitting there, famished. "Hi, mom. Did you get some sleep?" asked Trunks. Gohan stayed silent.

"Yeah, I did. Not beauty rest, but rest nonetheless. Go figure why I'm aging so fast with the two of you. You guys never let me have a decent night of sleep with all your injuries, your broken bones, the bottomless pits you call stomachs… What am I going to do with you?" she said, smiling. Her son smirked and Gohan laughed. She gave Gohan and Trunks their plates and she sat down herself to enjoy the food. Her gaze rose and the boys had already finished their food and getting more. She sighed. She knew that this would never change. She was about to take a bite when she heard a small step outside the kitchen door. She turned around to look and gasped, alerting Gohan and Trunks. The Saiyan girl was standing there, wounded but alive. Her wounds had already started healing and her long black hair was braided. She shyly took another step and looked at Bulma, who didn't seem to want to move.

"Good morning." Said Bulma. "Are you feeling well enough to stand up?" The girl nodded. Bulma looked in the Saiyan girl's eyes and determined that this Saiyan stranger was probably famished. She placed another plate full of food on the table next to Trunks and smiled. "Well, are you going to join us?" was all she asked. The Saiyan girl gave a small smile and slowly made her way to the table, sitting down on a chair. Celera knew that three pairs of eyes were suddenly staring at her and she also knew that the things she had done the day before needed to be fixed with them. Bulma smiled. "Well, now that you can talk, what's your name?" Celera rose her head and looked in Bulma's blue eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"Well, that's not a name. I would like to call you by your name and not "Saiyan stranger" from now on." said Bulma.

"I mean… I'm sorry. For yesterday." Celera continued. "My name is Celera." She said. She immediately turned to Trunks, who still had his mouth full. Her black irises met his blue ones and he swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. Bulma and Gohan didn't say anything and let Celera stare at Trunks intensely. Celera had never seen such depth in a person's eyes, not even her own mother. She studied Trunks facials features, his defined angled jaw, his powerful forehead, the sudden blush that highlighted his cheeks. She rose her hand to his face and Gohan clenched his fists, ready for anything. Celera caught a stand of his purple hair and gently pushed it to the back of Trunks head, this one not moving a muscle. "Strange… hair." She said to him, smiling.

Trunks smirked and laughed. Gohan and Bulma looked at each other and both gave a look to each other. These kids acted like they knew each other for the longest time despite knowing each other for mere hours. This scared Bulma. Her son was always very shy, unlike Vegeta and herself and had difficulty making friends. She was very surprised that Trunks was so mellow and so open with this girl he had never met before. There was something between the both of them and this something made Bulma very nervous. "So… um, Trunks, when do we start training?" asked Gohan, breaking Celera's touch. Trunks switched his attention to his master.

"Now. Please!" he asked gently. This grabbed Celera's attention. "Training?" she asked, interested.

"Yes, martial arts training." Replied Gohan. "Come, Trunks." Said Gohan, grabbing an apple and disappearing from the kitchen, Trunks on his heels. Celera was quickly left alone with Bulma to dispose of the dirty pots and plates. Celera was suddenly out of breath. What was this she felt? She had never felt it before in her life. This bond she and this kid had created in mere seconds scared her as well. "So, how did you manage to get this badly wounded, Celera? Is there something we should be scared of, out there?" Celera focused, but her mind was clouded still.

"I… I cannot remember much. I just remember… my mother… my mother died protecting me from something… Something evil… Something inhuman… Something so vile it still makes my blood crawl." She answered back. Bulma dropped a plate and it shattered in hundreds of pieces. Bulma picked up the pieces and Celera sat down on a chair, unable to stand. "My mother… she's passed… She raised me and now she's gone." Said Celera, tears rolling down her cheeks. Bulma hesitated for a moment, but her maternal instincts quickly got hold of her emotions and she tried to comfort the child next to her.

"It's going to be okay. You know, I think destiny happened to you and it's soon going to hit us also. You just went through some things ordinary people will never understand and that will make you stronger. Just you see. As soon as Gohan and Trunks get rid of these androids, you'll be able to make a life for yourself here, on this planet. Or you might want to leave, it's up to you. Don't worry. I can feel you're not dangerous. You can stay here with Trunks, Gohan and I for as long as you see fit. They'll protect us." She said, looking at the Saiyan girl with sadness. Celera looked at Bulma with a puzzled look.

"Protect us? From these androids? What are they and what do they want?" she asked her.

"Well, that's another story. They are murderers. They won't ever stop to kill and to destroy. They're more powerful than anything we have ever faced on this planet. They have killed the strongest warriors of Earth and now, there's only Gohan and Trunks left. And you. You see, humans are good fighters, but Saiyans are born and bred to be warriors. They are our only hope for peace, here. You probably figured that out by yourself now, didn't you? They will train day and night until Trunks is ready to fight these monsters and let's say that we all hope that happens very soon." Said Bulma, also tearing up.

"Where are they now?" Celera asked.

"They could have gone anywhere really. You know, they can fly." She said. Celera smiled.

"So can I. I will meet up with them, if I may." Celera asked.

"I'm not sure Gohan will let you train with Trunks and himself. Knowing him, he won't know how to train a girl. No offense, but you are still injured and feeble looking. You should probably rest here for a while." Said Bulma. Celera looked outside the window and smiled. "The sky is so blue and beautiful here on this planet. I will help you cook diner later. Thank you for your hospitality, miss Bulma. I don't know how I will ever repay the favor, but I'll fight as hard as I can to help vanquish these so called androids." Bulma gasped.

"No, I mean, you don't really mean to- COME BACK!" she screamed as the Saiyan girl ran out of the house and flew up in the air. Her body wasn't at its full capacity just yet, but she could feel her strength coming back to her and her wounds had already healed for the most part. After all, a Saiyan body was very resistant and genetically more powerful in healing than most races. The wind was brushing her face as she hovered over a lake. This planet was proving to be healthy and didn't bare any battle scars. It was rich with trees and lakes and oceans. Its people were generous and kind. Celera smiled. She would have to stay here a while. Right now, her mission was to find Gohan and Trunks. She closed her eyes and tried to locate Gohan's energy. She soon found what she was looking for. Celera accelerated her pace and in a matter of minutes, she had found the two Saiyans in a canyon. Gohan turned around, sensing another source of energy apart from himself and Trunks. Celera smoothly landed next to him. "Hi." She said.


	4. The Secret

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. "How can you walk, fly and talk at the same time? Aren't you supposed to be injured?" Celera took a quick look at her body and smiled shyly. "Well, seems like being a Saiyan has its advantages." She said. Gohan was baffled at how quickly she had healed from such heavy injuries. Her body was baring scars, but the bleeding had stopped and her bones had been mended. Even Gohan couldn't heal as fast. Trunks suddenly got out of a canyon river, panting. "Gohan, why you! _You know I can't swim!_ You bastard! Why did you do that for?" he screamed as his body rolled on the ground, exhausted. Gohan smirked and walked towards Trunks.

"You have to push your limits. You'll never become Super Saiyan if you don't surpass your limits." He said, helping the boy up. Celera couldn't believe her ears. Super Saiyan? She's heard of that once before but she couldn't make the details in her head. She looked at Trunks with puzzled eyes. "Super Saiyan? What is that?" she asked. Her mother never mentioned this to her before. Gohan sighed. For a Saiyan girl from out of space, she was really out of the loop on her Saiyan myths.

"A Super Saiyan is a Saiyan who transcends his own abilities to provoke a change in power. A Super Saiyan is a person who can achieve extraordinary powers but only when he has found the true source of his internal power." Celera was baffled. How come she's never looked into this Super Saiyan thing in more before? His theory fascinated her. "And you think this is actually something that can be done?" she asked in disbelief. Gohan laughed.

"Of course. Watch me." He said to her. With his growl, Gohan's power rose to unimaginable extents and Celera couldn't anything but to stare at the golden haired man standing in front of her, his energy waving through her. Trunks smiled as he admired Celera's surprised expression. She rose on her feet quickly and back away. "This energy… it's so pure…" She was so immerged in his golden energy that she let her guard down. Gohan had noticed and he thought that now was his chance to see what this girl was made of, after all. He snarled and lunged at her, punching in her guts. Celera inhaled quickly, her eyes widen. She never expected him to be this strong. Not enough to make her lose her breath. She took a fighting stance and kicked him to the right side, evading Gohan's punch in the process.

"What are you doing?!" She's done nothing wrong!" screamed Trunks, getting up. Celera knew that Gohan wasn't messing around at all. He was aiming at her vital points and he was using full force in doing so. She was blocking every blow but her speed wasn't up to par with her opponent. Gohan was using such varied martial arts that her eyes and her body had difficulty adjusting to a style in particular. She was racked with blows and at this point, Gohan was afraid her wounds would reopen. She wasn't even trying to attack him. All she did was block and evade his blows. He found this very curious. "Attack me, you coward! _Fight!_" he screamed to her, hitting her with force on the side of her head. He grabbed a hand full of her braided hair and lifted her up from the ground, her squirming confirming his doubts. She wouldn't fight him. She didn't want to fight him. Instead, she had stopped moving and she looked deep inside his turquoise eyes. He met her dark gaze and he saw the same thing that Trunks had seen the day before, when she had first opened her eyes.

She was _controlling_ her anger. And she did so very well. She wasn't even angry. He didn't even feel one tiny bit of anger inside her. Her energy was stable and she was still. How could she manage that, being a full blooded Saiyan? Gohan always thought that pure Saiyans were so quick to anger that he stayed mesmerized by that Saiyan girl. She was definitely beating the odds, this one. He could remember Vegeta when he snapped, on Namek against Frieza and how violent a Saiyan could actually become when tempered out of their comfort zone. Even his father had lost his shit when Krillin was killed on Namek. He had gone berserk and Super Saiyan at the same time, all because of this undying rage that exists in a full blooded Saiyan's heart. So why was this girl different? What kind of training had she gone through to master her emotions so? He suddenly let her hair go and she fell on her knees, gasping for air. He sighed and his hair turned black once again. Trunks was running in their direction. Gohan was proud of him. He knew Trunks was a child of peace and that at any moment he could have jumped on Gohan and hurt him. All because this girl wouldn't defend herself. This made Gohan angry. She was no use to him if she couldn't fight or get taunted into it. She wasn't what he tought she was. He turned around to face Trunks but had no time to even open his mouth to pronounce his name.

Celera rose to her feet so quickly that Gohan had no time to put his defence back up. He suddenly was frightened by what he thought was an innocent young girl. Celera had amassed such an amazing amount of power in her fist that Gohan's first thought was that she had created the Spirit Bomb. That wasn't it. It was her own strength. Her own, real, one hundred percent monster strength that she had concentrated into a single fist. Gohan knew this would hurt. It would hurt a _whole damn lot_. He didn't have time to dodge. Her fist had hit his middle section with such violence that Gohan thought he would die from the impact. His insides moved and his breath was stolen away. He was unable to close his eyes as he looked into hers. Nothing. He could see nothing. His vision had gone black. He could remember this controlled look she had on her face. His ears were buzzing and he couldn't feel his extremities. He felt like he was dying. His mouth was full of blood and he spat it out slowly. His eyebrows were in a frown and his hands were numb. He dropped to his knees in the worst physical pain he's ever experienced. That was saying a lot considering his impressive resume of injuries. Piccolo's training, his father's training and even Vegeta's punching rage wasn't _this_ painful. Hell, Frieza's punishments weren't _this _punishing. His body was shutting down.

It felt like minutes before he could manage to take a breath. Trunks was running towards him and Celera slowly backing away, not even remotely tired from her efforts. She was so still she could be mistaken for a statue. She had actually revealed her secret to a complete stranger. This scared her. She felt she had lost just this bit of control and had almost killed the half breed. Gohan dropped on the ground, not moving. How could a little girl, a little Saiyan girl could have such massive strength? And how could she conceal it with such ease? One punch and she could destroy an island. One _angry_ punch and she might destroy a city. This made no sense to him. He couldn't feel her energy, even now. It was like nothing happened. "Gohan! Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down to help his master on his feet once again. It took minutes for Gohan to regain his capacities and he looked at Celera, his mind full of questions. "What the hell… are you?" he asked. She didn't answer. "I never meant to hurt you." Was all she said. Gohan, with the help of Trunks, got up and smirked.

"Well, I can't say I've been shocked a whole lot in my life but you've shocked me, Celera. Who could have thought such power could come out of a little girl's body like yours? I've decided. You'll be Trunks sparring partner. Are you ready to commit?" he asked, his hand awaiting for a shake. Celera could breathe again. She had been scared about his reaction to her secret. She smiled shyly and shook his hand. "I can't thank you enough for saving my life. I feel that's the least I can do for you and for Trunks." She said, turning around and looking deep inside Trunks blue eyes. He blushed. "Yeah! That'd be cool." He followed. Gohan smiled.

Well, guys, I'm beat. And hungry. Let's go back to your mother's house, Trunks. She might have to mend broken ribs tonight." He said, laughing and looking at Celera, who blushed out of embarrassment. The three of them made it back to Bulma's house and ate what Bulma had prepared. While the guys were eating themselves to death, Bulma sighed.

"Thank god there's a _civilized_ Saiyan around here or you would be driving me mad!" she said, looking at Celera who was eating slowly and enjoying every bite. Celera studied the two young Saiyan hybrids sitting at the same table as her. She had never met any other Saiyans except for her mother. They acted so strange, so friendly, so loyal to one another. They were nothing like her mother described. Celera thought of Saiyan men as brutes, without matters and without loyalties or self control. These two were, except for the fact that they had bottomless pits for stomachs, acting very different from a normal Saiyan. Maybe it was because they were half human also. This puzzled Celera. Could Saiyans actually mate with other species? Did that make them stronger as hybrids? She would have to investigate further when the time would come to ask questions. Night soon caught up to the foursome and Bulma was so tired that she fell asleep on her sofa chair, in the living room. "Well, guys, see you later." Said Gohan, going out of the house. That left Trunks and Celera to finally get to know each other a little better. Trunks had taken her out on the solar roof of Bulma's house to admire the stars above.

"So, how did you come to land on Earth? We didn't get the chance to ask you." Trunks asked. Celera tried to remember everything that had happened but couldn't. She knew these memories would only come back to her to the right moment. "I can't remember. But I remember my mother very distinctly. I miss her. I wonder if she's alright." She revealed. Trunks felt her pain, though only he knew where his father was. "Well, if that's any consolation, I know where my dad is and I suppose it's not a pleasant place at all." He said. Celera was intrigued. "You see, my father, when he first came here, was after what we used to call Dragon Balls." He said. "Dragon Balls? Like food?" she asked. Trunks laughed. "No! Oh no! Not food! Dragon Balls are magic crystal balls that can make any wish come true. Once you gather the seven of them and summon the dragon, you can make a wish, any wish, and the dragon would answer it. My father came looking for the Dragon Balls to wish himself immortal. Well, that didn't happen, obviously. He died fighting the androids." Celera frowned.

"Where do you think he is now?" She asked. Trunks smirked.

"In hell, probably. You see, he was… peculiar. Very agitated and very angry all the time. When he came to Earth with another Saiyan called Nappa, he nearly destroyed the planet and all of the Z Warriors too. He was evil spirited and misguided."

"The Z Warriors? Other Saiyans?" she asked.

"No. Earthlings for the most part. And one Namekian. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo and my father Vegeta… they all died fighting these monsters. They're cruel, terrible and blood thirsty. They make me sick. I just want them gone forever so we can resume living like normal beings. This mess would never have happened if Goku were still alive." He said tragically. All these people Celera didn't know and she felt bad for Trunks. She put her hand on his arm. "Who's Goku?" she asked.

"Gohan's father. The most powerful fighter in the universe. He was the first Saiyan in history to become a Super Saiyan. The irony of it all… he didn't even die in a fight. He died of a virus. A common but deadly heart virus that nobody knew how to cure. Until today. He died two years before the scientists of this world had found an antidote. What a shame. He could've fought with us. Gohan misses him terribly. I can feel it." He said.

"I can feel you miss your father as well." She added.

"I didn't know him very well. He was always scorning at me, mocking me and never really spent time with me. I wished that he had. I wish I could've made him proud before he died." He said, his bangs covering his face. Celera frowned in sympathy. "I've never met my father. My mother never spoke of him really. She told me once that I had inherited his strength but not his temper. I don't even know what he looks like. She used to say he died a long time ago. He was dead to me all along. You are lucky to have known your father." She said, pushing Trunks bangs out of the way. She looked in his eyes once again and smiled. "You have eyes so clear that I can see through your soul." She stated. Trunks blushed. "You're… You're standing too close, now." He said, Celera's nose barely touching his now. She shyly backed away and apologized. 'I'm sorry. I'm not accustomed to your boundaries." She said. Trunks smiled.

"It's okay, really. Better you having to look at my face than punching it." He said, laughing a little. She was shocked. "I would never do such a thing! My mother taught me that fighting is for the better of mankind and not to destroy it and that the balance of life was far more precious than the balance of power!" she said. Trunks smiled. "My thoughts exactly." He said, reaching for her arm. His touch soothed her immediately. He couldn't help but to smell her scent. What was going on with him?

"Trunks! To bed _now_!" screamed Bulma when she interrupted. Trunks immediately rose up on his feet and got inside with a blush on his face. Bulma approached me with crossed arms. "And what do you think you were doing, miss?" she asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. That was a first for Celera. Her mother never talked to her that way. "What do you mean? I've done something wrong?" she asked, almost afraid of Bulma's reaction.

"It's not that you've done something wrong… It's just… Ugh! You Saiyans are so complicated! What's the relationship you have with my son? You've known him for three days! I've known him all of his life and never he would spend time with me and open up to me! He never really talks to me but since you came in the picture, the boy can't seem to stop smiling!" she asked, confused. Celera smiled.

"It's the first time we make friends, I think." She said to Bulma. This seemed to have Bulma quite shocked. She then realized that for Trunks it was the same. Trunks never really had friends out of the Z Warriors crew and for the first time in his life, he seemed to be getting along with another person than Gohan. Bulma uncrossed her arms and sat next to Celera. "You're right. I thought when I first saw you that you'd be _so_ different and not compatible with us but you're so much like Trunks that it hurts to look at you. You guys are like mirrors if one another. I'm sorry Celera." She said, patting the girl's braided hair. "And I thought you were hitting on my son!" she said, laughing. Celera was baffled.

"_Hitting on your son_? I would never do such a thing! Violence is not always necessary!" Celera said, alarmed. Bulma kept on laughing. "No, I mean… I thought you actually liked him! You know, as more than friends!" she said. _Oh_. That's what she meant. Celera blushed all shades of red and Bulma hugged her. "Don't worry about anything. And you don't have to be shy around me. Just tell me thought. Isn't he the most handsome young man you've ever seen?" she asked. Celera frowned. "He's the _first _young man I've ever seen." Celera replied, at a loss.

"Oh, right. Gosh I sound like one of _those _mothers. I'm sorry. You must be tired. I've prepared a bed for you in the living room. Good night, Celera." She said. She suddenly had tears in her eyes. She turned around to see Celera. "Please. I must ask a favor from you. I don't know how strong you are, but please. Help my son. He'll need all the help he can get. He's this planet's last surviving hope. Living without his father is hard enough, please. I can't live without him." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Celera rose and grabbed Bulma's hands in a gentle manner.

"I swear your hospitality will be repaid, Bulma. I'll protect you. I vow on my life I'll protect the ones that have done right by me. I will train and I will protect him. I'll die trying." Bulma smiled. "Thank you." Bulma went inside and Celera followed. When she had reached the living room, she smiled. She went to sleep that night thinking that she had to keep her promises and vow to try her best to make the ones who rescued her happy again. She went into a silent dream.


	5. The Milestone

The next morning, Bulma had needed help to go get some groceries to feed the always hungry Saiyans. It was very early in the morning and Bulma was already up, preparing to head out. Celera was already awoken and proposed her help to Bulma. "Wow. A Saiyan who's actually interested in getting the food instead of eating it. I'm amazed." She said laughing. Celera smiled. Saiyans had quite a reputation on this planet, after all. She followed Bulma outside and they headed to West City while chatting. Bulma was grateful that Celera had shown up in her life. She was so lonely since the Z Warriors died and even lonelier since her own husband, her somewhat misunderstood confident, had also disappeared. It was nice to have someone to talk to again and especially a young woman who would understand her feminine worries. After all, Trunks and Gohan weren't the worst to talk to but Celera appeased her lonesomeness. When they reached the highway leading to one of the biggest cities of this planet, Celera frowned. She was expecting something more, something more extravagant. But the city was in ruins and she started asking questions. "Is that West City?" she asked.

"Yeah. It is. Well, it was, until the androids destroyed it. It's all fun and games for them. It makes me sick. They kill people and destroy civilizations for the sheer pleasure of it. They're monsters." She said with sorrow in her voice. Celera didn't say anything. She didn't want to make Bulma even more upset by telling her that it would take time for the three Saiyans to actually achieve such a feat as the destruction of those so called androids. They had reached the supermarket Bulma was talking about and entered the store. It was passably empty and deprived from rich foods, but it would do, Celera supposed. While Bulma was shopping for meat, Celera was walking around, observing the human race. Their power level was ridiculously low but the people of Earth were a peaceful people. She was about to pick a box of food when she felt a huge tremor outside the building. She knew what this felt like. It would be coming her way. She let everything she had in her arms fall on the ground and ran as fast as she could to find Bulma. Celera wasn't impressively bulky like Trunks or Gohan but her slender figure made her nimble on her feet. She raced down the alleys when a huge explosion hit her left side.

She fell on the ground and slowly got up. She was shaken by the sudden blow and her ears were ringing. Her thoughts jumped to Bulma in a matter of seconds. Where was she? Was she alright? What could have caused such a mess? She rose in the air and flew around the perimeter, looking for the blue haired woman. She couldn't see her anywhere. Celera began to panic. She couldn't bear to tell Trunks that her mother had died and that she was unable to protect her. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty. Her breathing was short and fast. She needed to find Bulma and get out of here.

She ran through the debris and looked around. "Celera…" she heard a voice say. Celera ran through debris materials and caught a glimpse of Bulma's hair. She searched for her arm and pulled the frail woman out of the pile of destroyed materials. She had scrapes all over but she was alive and well. Celera let out a sigh. "Let's get you out of here." She said to Bulma. She grabbed her by the arms and lifted her on her back. Celera looked around and tried to sense some power levels but couldn't feel anything. This explosion wasn't anything ordinary. Someone with amazing strength had to have provoked this. Celera lowered her own power and began running towards the outside building. Bulma was still breathing. She would live. Everyone around them was dead. There was blood everywhere. If Celera wasn't already desensitized by the look of a bloody mess, she would have thrown up. Her mission now was to get Bulma and herself out of this area unnoticed and safely.

"Oh, you missed one, Seventeen." Called out a woman's voice.

"Seems like it, Eighteen. And I thought this time I'd get a perfect score. What a drag." Another voice said. This time, it was a man speaking. Celera looked up and froze. She saw what she didn't want to see. The two people left in the vicinity were slowly descending from the air and on the ground. Celera knew who they were yet she's never seen them before. She knew it. They were the androids Gohan, Trunks and Bulma had talked to her about. One was a beautiful young woman with short blond hair and an urban style while the other one was male with dashing black hair and dressed with jeans and with an orange bandana. They both had icy murderous looks in their eyes. Celera took a step back.

"It's just a girl, Seventeen. I can't believe you missed her. God damn it, you suck. And, oh. They're a cripple on her back too. You missed a girl and an injured old woman. Pansy. Next time be a sport and bring you're A game." The female android said, annoyed.

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who actually did nothing, Eighteen. How about you shut your trap and call it a day? I need to finish this bonus round. You know, to get even for last time." He said raising his hand.

Ki was amassing in the palm of his right hand and Celera knew this wasn't going to end well if she stayed there. The ball of ki went straight in her direction and she quickly flew in the air, evading the shot. Bulma was still clinging to her neck and resting on her back. Celera quickly hid her energy and hid herself and Bulma behind a huge pillar. She could hear steps getting near her. She wouldn't let Bulma die in this situation. She would have to fight if it came down to it. Even if Gohan wasn't there. Even if Trunks wasn't there. She took a deep breath and put Bulma down on the ground. "I need you to stay here and stay as calm as possible, Bulma." She asked her. "If it comes to the worst, I'll have to fight. Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to fight the both of them. They're power is something I've never felt before. But I promised I'd do right by you and I will. We need to escape and fast." Bulma nodded silently.

Suddenly, Celera noticed a big red patch on Bulma's white shirt. Bulma smiled but she was in pain. Her face was twisted in pain. _Shit_. She was hurt and she was bleeding. This wasn't good. Forget the fighting. Celera needed to get them out and quickly. She picked up Bulma again and silently made her way to the debris as quickly as she could. She couldn't feel the androids and that made her very nervous. Another wave of energy was sent towards her and Celera repelled it with her own ki. The violence of the impact sent her down on the ground, Bulma still in her arms, now unconscious. Celera knew that if this kept on dragging, she would die along with Bulma, who saved her life, mended her wounds, fed and dressed her. Celera's control was slipping. She was, for the first time in her life, in a corner she wouldn't be able to get out of. Her blood pumped through her veins. She turned around to face these two monsters who were hovering above.

"You know Seventeen, watching you killing little girls is boring. You know why? Because you blow at it. Let me finish the job." Said the female android, lunging at Celera at an alarming speed.

Celera knew this wouldn't end well if she didn't move and soon. Bulma was going to die if she didn't defend herself. Celera could see Trunks face twisting in sorrow because of his mother's unfortunate death. She would die because of Celera. That kept turning and turning inside Celera's head as she slowly let go of every barriers preventing her to go berserk. She couldn't save herself, she couldn't save her mother and she wouldn't be able to save Bulma if her powers didn't show through. She felt a power surge she's never felt before in her entire life. Celera pointed her opened palm in the direction of the androids. She began amassing power in a very controlled manner, like she was waiting for their next move. Her breathing was steady. This seemed to anger the two androids. "Who the fuck does she think she is? Is she trying to attack us? We'll show her!" angrily screamed the female android. Both of them sent an enormous ki wave towards Bulma and Celera's direction and a superb flash of light lit the whole area. Their energy was murderous. Celera had felt the burn of the impact but had somehow dispersed her energy in a beautiful barrier of ki shaped like a dome all around her. Bulma rose her head to see the yellow lit domed shape barrier and smiled. "That's amazing…" she said. Celera picked her up and quickly flew away with Bulma while the androids looked for her in a cloud of smoke. "Damn it! We lost them!" screamed Eighteen.

"Don't worry. She'll reappear." Said Seventeen with a smirk. Celera quickly flew towards Bulma's house, where Trunks and Gohan were probably still sleeping. Bulma was still breathing but was getting weaker. Celera picked up the pace and dash west. She recalled the androids face. Even though they had gotten out alive, she knew she was out of her league at her current power level. She had to train. She kept her promise. She would protect her saviors. She could finally see in the horizon Bulma's round house. Celera quickly rose her power level to alert the young men inside the house and minutes later, Gohan peeked outside to see what was the disturbance. Celera's feet touched the ground and she sighed. Bulma was now unconscious and was losing blood quickly. "Help her." Celera said. Gohan's eyes widen and he ran towards the two women, Trunks on his tail. "Mom!" he screamed, kneeling next to her.

"What happened, Celera? What happened!" screamed Gohan. Celera felt a jolt of pain in her heart. "I should have protected her better." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Trunks was in shock. His mother was surely dying. "Celera, help me bring her inside. Did the androids find you?" he asked. Celera nodded silently. Bulma was put on a gurney and the three of them looked at the dying woman. Trunks was now crying and hitting walls in a rage. Gohan reached for him and grabbed his arms. "Stop. You must remain calm. There must be a solution." He said to him. Gohan rushed through the medical kit Bulma was always carrying but couldn't make sense of what to do next. Bulma's heart was now beating so slowly it seemed she would die in a matter of seconds. Celera's sadness was appalling. She was sitting next to Bulma by Trunks side. He seemed so upset it made Celera wonder why was she brought here on this planet where she would end up losing the people who saved her life. Life was so unfair. Just like Celera by the end of the day Trunks would also be an orphan. Bulma's blood was not capatible to Celera nor Gohan's. Gohan doubted she'd even be compatible with Trunks. There was nothing they could do. This infuriated Gohan. Trunks was too young to lose both his parents. "Trunks, say your goodbyes now. There's not much time left. I know this is hard but you have to do it." Said Gohan to Trunks. Trunks eyes wattered and he gave his dying mother a kiss on the forehead and held her hand. "I'm sorry Mom." He said, leaving the room with Gohan. Celera and Bulma were alone now. Celera's tears blinded her. She clenched her fists and wailed silently. She'd lose the two mother figures she's even know and that pained her to her core. Suddenly her body reacted on her own and she placed her hand on Bulma's wounds, paralysed in fear of her own body. Her hand slowly glowed and Celera stopped breathing. She felt her whole energy being drained. She felt so tired. The glowing was getting stronger and Celera could feel a heat inside her whole body. She couldn't handle it anymore and closed her eyes. She fell unconscious on the floor. Her head felt heavy but in the depth of her ears, she could feel a heart pounding. Her own heart beat? No. It was Bulma's. Celera smiled and everything went black.

Trunks was in a state of shock outside the room, Gohan still holding his arms. Raging tears were rolling down his face as Gohan tried to calm him down pulling Trunks in a compassionate embrace. Gohan knew he wasn't Trunks father, but he would be the paternal agent this kid needed at this time of crisis. Gohan felt the pain Trunks was feeling right now. Having lost his father very young himself, Gohan could feel his heart breaking when he saw Bulma at the verge of death and Trunks looking at her with such sorrowful eyes. Gohan was trying to calm Trunks anger but the teenager was starting to understand what Gohan meant by harnessing the power of loss to become a Super Saiyan. Trunks body was shivering from pain and rage and it pained Gohan that it had to take this for Trunks to push his limits as a Super Saiyan. Suddenly, Gohan noticed that Celera never came out of the room where Bulma's body was put. He told Trunks to wait outside while he checked his mother. When he opened the door, Gohan gasped. Celera was lying on the ground, unconscious and Bulma was breathing normally and was resting on the gurney with her eyes fully opened. She had seemed to have regained consciousness only a couple minutes ago. Gohan had noticed that Bulma's wound had been healed and that the bleeding had stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen some weird things in his life but this was a first.

"Bulma, are you alright?" he asked, alarming Trunks. He came in the room and was phased to see his mother alive and well. Of course, she had scrapes all over but was in overall good condition. Trunks eyes were illuminated by joy and ran to his mother while Gohan picked up Celera from the ground. Seemed like this little Saiyan girl had once again surprised him with her powers. "Trunks, you'll be wanting to thank Celera when she wakes up. Your mother is alive because of her." Gohan brought Celera down in the living room while Bulma hugged and kissed her son, tears rolling down on both of the Briefs cheeks.

When Celera opened her eyes, Gohan was next to her on Bulma's sofa. Her gaze was foggy and she felt drained but she was alive. Her breathing was steady. Gohan had let her hair loose and had unbraided her hair. Her long black locks were all over the furniture and she tried to rise up. Gohan gently pushed her back down on her back and proceeded to smile at her.

"You've done something none of us had achieved to this present day, Celera. You have powers beyond an ordinary Saiyan warrior." Celera had heard him but didn't understand him. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"You saved Bulma. You healed her wound and transferred your life energy to her. I don't know how you managed that, but it's something that no other Saiyan I know or knew could ever dream of achieving. We are a race of warriors, not healers. That's what's surprising to me." He said. Celera closed her eyes. Her mind was blurry with fatigue. Who knew when she had learned this technique? She was too tired to even speak or think. That's when Trunks ran into the living room, his face shining with happiness. "Gohan, mom's up! She's not hurt anymore! It's as if nothing happened!" Gohan smiled and let the Saiyan girl rest while he visited Bulma. Trunks was left in the middle of the room, looking at Celera. She had slumbered into an easy sleep. Trunks was aghast.

This girl he barely knew not only risked her life to protect his only living family member but also almost died bringing his mother back to life, giving her life energy without hesitation. Any other full blooded Saiyan would have let Bulma die on the battlefield to fight the androids, but Celera had protected her and donated her vital energy to a woman she knew almost nothing about. This made Trunks's core Saiyan fundamentals crumble. Her thought his race was bred to fight, hate and die but Celera had proved to him that Saiyans could be protective, loving and full of life. Celera was nothing like his father had been. Trunks walked to Celera, who was still asleep, and took her hand in his. "I don't know who you are, where you came from or what you came here for, but I'll protect you and I'll fight for you to know peace on this planet. One day, you'll see, everything will be different. I promise." He ran his fingers through her thick black hair and gently smiled. Trunks had a revelation that day. That girl would be his motivation and his downfall too.

"Trunks? Honey, where are you?" he heard Bulma say. She was walking down the stairs holding Gohan's arm. Trunks let Celera's hand go and rose up, smiling at his mother. "I didn't know you were able to walk just yet, mom." He said. "I feel just fine, Trunks." She said. Her eyes caught glimpse of Celera's face. "Well, I guess she's part of the family, now. Isn't that right, guys?" she asked and both Saiyans nodded. "I'm sure you guys are hungry. Gohan, I'm pretty sure I'll regret this, but can you cook for us tonight?" she asked. Gohan smirked. "Sure. I can't guarantee anything though. Only the food poisoning." He said, walking in the kitchen, letting Bulma sit down on the couch next to Celera, brushing her hair while humming a tune Trunks hadn't heard in a while.


End file.
